It's You
by MyNameX
Summary: Antara Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook. /BTS Fanfic/ / JinV / VHope / HopeKook / VKook / JinKook / /Yaoi !/ /oneshoot/


**IT'S YOU**

.

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Pair : JinV, VHope, HopeKook, VKook, JinKook**

Apabila ditemukan **keganjilan** pada fanfic ini **dalam bentuk apapun** mohon **dimaafkan ya** teman-teman :D

MinYoon ga termasuk, soalnya ini pair yang ga bisa di tuker-tuker *ga boleh protes :v

 **O** ut **O** f **C** haracter~

.

Temukan pasangan sesungguhnya !

.

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bising suara engsel dua pagar besi tengah beradu bersamaan dengan kicauan burung yang meraimaikan pagi di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Menampakkan dua remaja berseragam rapi lengkap dengan tas punggung dan sepatu hitamnya hendak pergi ke sekolah bersama. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi Hoseok-hyung." sapa namja yang keluar dari rumah dengan pagar hitam.

Dibalas oleh namja yang berjarak dua rumah darinya, Jung Hoseok, dengan senyum dan salam pagi khas berisiknya. "Selamat pagi juga Kim Taehyung~"

Dari bangunan diantara rumah Taehyung dan Hoseok terdengar derap langkah berlari dari seorang namja bernama Jung Jungkook, yang tergesa-gesa membuka-tutup pintu gerbang dan membenarkan sepatu yang masih dipakainya asal begitu sampai di luar. "Wuah, aku selalu keluar paling akhir, Hahaha. Selamat pagi semua. Kajja kita berangkat." ujarnya setelah ketiga sahabat ini berkumpul di satu titik, tepat di depan rumah Jungkook.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh kurang tapi jalanan sudah sangat padat oleh benda bermesin dan pejalan kaki yang akan memulai aktivitasnya. Atau mungkin diantara mereka ada yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja di kota yang selalu padat tak kenal waktu ini. Tak hanya anak sekolah, tapi juga orang-orang berpakaian formal yang hendak pergi bekerja memenuhi trotoar dan tempat penyeberangan.

"Hyung besok kami akan ujian Matematika." ucap Jungkook memulai obrolan hangat mereka pagi ini.

Hoseok yang berdiri paling tengah segera menoleh ketika merasa diajak bicara, "Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kalian harus mengerti rumusnya dengan benar. Akan sulit jika hanya menghapalnya."

Melewati punggung Hoseok, tangan Jungkook mendorong kecil bahu Taehyung yang sibuk bersiul sedari tadi menikmati paginya. "Nanti malam ayo kita ke rumah Hoseok-hyung, Tae ?"

Taehyung tampak tertarik, "Ide bagus." Kemudian ia melingkarkan jemarinya di lengan atas Hoseok diikuti Jungkook disisi lengan satunya. "Jalan yang cepat hyung. Nanti kita terlambat." Mereka menyeret Hoseok sampai sol sepatunya bergesekan keras dengan aspal.

"Aish dasar. Mentang-mentang lebih muda tenaganya di keluarkan semua."

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling bertatapan mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Jungkook menyeringai, "Jadi kau merasa tua hyung ?"

"Yak ! Bukan begitu juga maksudku !" sungut Hoseok kesal

Jungkook melepaskan jemarinya dari lengan Hoseok, beralih menggenggam tangan Taehyung sampai melepaskan diri dari Hoseok juga. "Kajja kita lari Tae, sebelum Hoseok-hyung murka."

Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari bergandengan. Meninggalkan Hoseok di belakang yang berteriak-teriak hingga mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang memilih tak peduli pada kelakuan anak muda yang memang mereka anggap wajar dan sudah menjadi keseharian.

"Yak ! Kenapa aku di tinggal ?! Hei berhenti berlari ! Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung BERHENTI !"

.

.

.

Sekolah menjadi pemberhentian untuk aktivitas lari pagi Taehyung dan Jungkook. Begitu memasukki gedung, sama seperti murid yang lain mereka akan menghampiri loker masing-masing untuk menggambil peralatan sekolah.

"Hah, aku jadi mendadak haus." Jungkook yang masih terengah melepaskan sebelah tautan tas punggungnya. Tangannya merogoh masuk untuk mencari barang miliknya. "Yah aku meninggalkan botol minumku. Kita ke kantin sebentar ya ?" pintanya pada namja yang berdiri tepat disamping kanan karena loker mereka bersebelahan.

"Ini minum saja punyaku dulu." Taehyung memberikan botol minum yang menyisakan setengah isinya. Ia juga baru saja menggunakannya, bahkan dengan tutup yang belum sempat terpasang lagi.

"Jadi ? Kau akan memberikanku ciuman secara tidak langsung ?" Jungkook tersenyum nakal pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Eyh, kalau kau memang menginginkannya lakukan saja disini sekalian." Mengusap bibir basahnya dengan ibu jari, diikuti kedipan sebelah mata yang menggoda.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Tapi tak lama, pada akhirnya mereka akan tertawa bersama.

"Hahahaha- Aduh aduh sakit~" rintih TaeKook bersamaan ketika sebuah tangan tengah menarik ujung telinga mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Terlalu sibuk bergurau, tanpa menyadari jika Hoseok sudah berdiri diantara mereka entah sejak kapan. "Kena kalian !"

"Aduh hyung lepaskan, Jungkook yang memulainya. Hukum dia saja."

Jungkook mengirim deathglarenya, "Yak ! Sialan kau Kim Taehyung." Sementara yang mendapat kiriman justru menjulurkan lidahnya.

Akhirnya Hoseok melepaskan dua daun telinga yang membekas merah karena tarikannya, "Ck, kalian berdua sama saja."

Taehyung dan Jungkook jadi sibuk mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih sedikit terasa perih. Kejamnya Hoseok-hyung ini –pikir mereka.

"Nanti siang, aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya ? Aku harus buru-buru ke kelas." pamit Hoseok setelah mengecek penunjuk waktu yang melingkar manis di tangan kiri dengan warna gelang yang tampak serasi dengan warna kulitnya. Sebagai hadiah pemberian dari Taehyung dan Jungkook di ulang tahun Hoseok tiga bulan lalu.

"Ne hyung. Belajarlah dengan benar." – Taehyung.

"Jangan tidur ya ?" – Jungkook

"Harusnya itu kalian katakan ketika bercermin."Hoseok sedikit berteriak karena lokernya yang berada lebih jauh.

"Tapi cermin-cermin itu hanya berkata jika aku tampan." Jungkook mengangkat dagunya, berucap bangga.

Selesai mengambil buku tebal, Hoseok menutup lokernya. Menatap dengan malas ke arah Jungkook sebentar, "Itu sih bisa-bisamu saja." Kemudian pergi.

Taehyung yang masih berdiri di samping Jungkook terkekeh melihat perdebatan itu sembari tangannya memutar kunci loker yang sudah ia pasang.

"Eh, ini ada lagi." Taehyung memungut kertas yang terjatuh dari lokernya ketika ia mengambil buku.

 _Semoga kau bahagia. Selamat pagi._

 _Saranghae._

Jungkook mendekatkan kepalanya, menengok sekilas kertas di genggaman Taehyung. "Pasti ini alasan kenapa dia sudah berada di sekolah setiap kita datang." dan kembali berkutat dengan isi loker.

Taehyung menghela nafas pendek. "Setiap hari isinya selalu sama."

Kertas yang sama dengan yang selalu diterimanya empat bulan ini.

"Taehyungie."

Jungkook yang sudah menutup lokernya menoleh ketika seseorang baru saja memanggil nama sahabatnya. "Nah panjang umur."

Tak lama Taehyung juga menutup lokernya. Bibirnya sedikit berbisik di dekat telinga Jungkook. "Hahaha, jangan asal bicara." Mengalihkan wajah untuk menghadap orang yang sudah tiba tidak jauh di depannya.

"Selamat pagi Seokjin-hyung." sapa Taehyung ramah.

"Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Kenapa ?"

"Temani aku sarapan di kantin. Kajja." Namja tinggi dan tampan yang bernama Kim Seokjin menarik lengan Taehyung tanpa permisi.

Taehyung sedikit melirik Jungkook dengan pandangan bingungnya.

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Di pertigaan koridor Jungkook berbelok ke arah berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang akan pergi ke kantin. Beberapa langkah berjalan ia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan sebentar dua orang yang entah sedang mengobrolkan apa. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Jungkook tahu, Taehyung memang mudah akrab dengan semua orang.

.

.

.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas. Menghampiri Jungkook yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan posisi miring.

"Ekhem. Tadi suap-suapan tidak ?"

Taehyung menaruh tas di meja dan duduk miring di bangkunya, menghadap Jungkook. "Kau ini bicara apa ? Kau kan tahu aku selalu sarapan di rumah. Hanya menemani Seokjin-hyung makan saja."

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Sok tahu."

"Kita tunggu saja." Jungkook akan menepuk bahu Taehyung tapi tangannya lebih dulu tertahan.

"Aigoo, kotor sekali kukumu Kook. Tarik kemari kursimu, aku akan memotongnya." Taehyung memandangi setiap ujung jemari Jungkook yang berwarna hitam dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kukuku ?"

"Bukan. Jarimu. Ya iyalah kuku -_-."

.

.

.

Di kantin Sekolah, jam istirahat makan siang.

"Tadi Lee songsaenim bicara apa Tae ? Aku tidak memperhatikannya." tanya Jungkook dengan mulut penuh nasi, mengunyahnya pun ia belum sempat. Membuat ucapannya tidak terdengar begitu jelas tapi cukup dapat dimengerti.

"Jangankan memperhatikan, mendengarkannya saja pasti tidak."

Jungkook menelan makanan yang sudah dikunyahnya dan tertawa sambil menyendok suapan selanjutnya. "Hahaha, aku mengantuk sekali tadi."

"Dia tidur lagi ?"

"Bukan tidur. Mungkin mati suri. Sama sekali tidak bergerak selama 2 jam hyung. Bayangkan ?! " ucap Taehyung heboh menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Hoseok.

Mata Jungkook melebar, ia memandang tak suka pada Taehyung. "Kau mendoakan aku mati ya ?"

"Habisnya kau seperti itu ." cibir Taehyung.

"Kalian berdua terlalu lama berkencan setiap malam. Kkkk~" Hoseok mengasak rambut Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk di depannya dengan gemas secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang menunggu Hoseok di depan gerbang. 10 menit berlalu, bukan Hoseok yang muncul tapi justru orang lain datang dengan sepeda gunung warna hitamnya, Kim Seokjin.

"Taehyungie, pulang bersamaku ya ? Aku mau minta tolong padamu."

"Ada apa hyung ?"

"Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk adik laki-lakiku yang seusiamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa jadi aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Kau mau ya ? Ayolah~" pinta Seokjin dengan wajah memelas.

"Hmm…" lagi-lagi Taehyung melirik Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk malas. "Aku akan pulang bersama Hoseok-hyung."

Seokjin terlihat senang. Ia menyingkirkan satu lengannya dari kemudi untuk mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk dan duduk menyamping di depan dengan posisinya diapit dua lengan Seokjin. "Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya."

"Kenapa kau sendirian Kook ?" Baru saja sepeda Seokjin tidak terlihat, Hoseok datang dengan wajah bertanyanya saat melihat Jungkook menunggu sendirian.

"Taehyung dibawa kabur oleh Seokjin-hyung. Kajja kita pulang hyung."

"Mereka semakin dekat ya ?" tanya Hoseok menembus sunyi diantara mereka yang sempat singgah agak lama. Biasanya akan sangat berisik jika sudah pulang bertiga.

"Ya begitulah. Seokjin-hyung tidak pernah menyerah mendekati Taehyung." jawab Jungkook datar. Tampak tak tertarik dengan obrolan yang diajukan Hoseok.

"Apa kau cemburu ? Aku perhatikan kau selalu menatap aneh jika mereka bertemu."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk ice creamnya hyung."

Bersama Seokjin, Taehyung terlihat asik mengeruk makanan manis pada gelas besar di hadapannya dengan sendok kecil. Sesekali matanya terpejam merasakan sengatan dingin yang menyerang syaraf giginya. Taehyung suka ini, ice cream lembut yang memberikan sensasi di mulutnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Itu sebagai balasan untuk bantuanmu hari ini. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku cari." Seokjin tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat _paperbag_ coklat di atas meja. Memperlihatkannya pada Taehyung dengan senang.

"Sebenarnya hyung tidak perlu melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menolak ice cream, hehehe." Taehyung menahan sendok kecil itu di dalam mulutnya. Baginya sendok pun terasa manis sekarang.

Seokjin tersenyum lagi, "Tidak apa-apa. Kebetuan aku juga sedang ingin makan ice cream." Matanya masih dengan setia memandangi Taehyung makan dengan lahap, yang menurut Seokjin lebih menarik daripada ice cream coklat vanila miliknya.

"Ada ice cream dipipimu." Seokjin berdiri. Tangan kanannya mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengusap pipi sampai bibir Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Hyung-"

Taehyung berhenti berbicara ketika bibirnya terkunci oleh ciuman lembut dari bibir Seokjin. Seketika matanya membulat. Dengan kedua tangan ia mendorong tubuh Seokjin menjauh setelah meninggalkan rona merah muda di pipi yang sudah bersih itu.

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba. Jungkook sudah ada di rumah Hoseok dan tinggal menunggu kehadiran Taehyung. Tapi kemudian hal ini lebih dulu terjadi. Di ruang tengah dengan sebuah karpet dan meja rendah disana. Dengan hiasan-hiasan dinding yang membuat ruangan itu tidak tampak kosong.

"Aku tahu aku manusia terburuk yang tak pernah berani mengatakan apapun."

Jungkook mengalihkan tatapan semula dari bukunya, pada Hoseok yang berbicara sendiri. "Kau bicara apa hyung ?"

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Aku ingin hubungan kita bisa lebih dari sekedar ini. Kau pikir aku tidak menahan sakit setiap kali melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain ?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Telapak tangan Hoseok merayap melintasi meja. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja sebelah rumah di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Jeon Jungkook. Tolong sadarlah !"

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap selagi Taehyung baru sampai di rumah Hoseok sesuai janjinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang hyung."

Taehyung menurunkan kakinya dari sepeda Seokjin. Membungkuk sopan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Sudah seharusnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bukankah rumahmu yang itu ?" Telunjuk Seokjin mengarah pada bangunan bercat putih berjarak dua rumah dari rumah yang menjadi tempat pemberhentiannya. Ini sesuai permintaan Taehyung.

"Hehehe, iya. Ini rumah Hoseok-hyung. Kami ada janji untuk belajar bersama. Ada Jungkook juga."

"Oh begitu. Lain kali kau bisa minta bantuanku jika ada kesulitan."

"Ne hyung. Kalau ada kesempatan."

"Hmm Tae, maaf untuk yang tadi." Seokjin menunduk canggung. Ia masih merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjad di cafe tadi sore. "Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri."

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi hyung." balas Taehyung dengan tenang, tidak ada sedikitpun nada benci atau mengintimidasi yang terdengar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." pamit Seokjin mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan hyung."

Seokjin sudah menghilang di tikungan. Taehyung membalik tubuhnya, menghadap pagar besi yang membatasi jalan dan bangunan di dalamnya. Tangannya tergerak menekan bel yang sudah ia hafal betul dimana letaknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan pemilik rumah datang untuk membukakan pintu. "Aku pikir kau melupakan kami."

"Hehehe, mana mungkin aku melupakan kalian hyung."

Taehyung masuk. Mengikuti Hoseok sampai ke ruang tengah. Sudah ada Jungkook disana, tampak sibuk dengan kumpulan buku dan pensil runcing di genggamannya yang menggores kertas-kertas bersih.

"Pulang saja. Kami sudah hampir selesai." sindir Jungkook dingin.

"Hehehe, jangan marah Kook. Aku membawakanmu ini." Taehyung mengeluarkan kantung plastik putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Warna yang terawang memperlihatkan isi beberapa makanan ringan dan coklat kesukaan Jungkook.

Mendapatkan apa yang disukainya, tanpa ragu Jungkook merebut kantung yang belum sempat Taehyung letakkan di atas meja itu. "Sialan. Kau tahu saja bagaimana cara membujukku. Hahaha."

"Hahaha. Jangan sebut aku sahabatmu jika tidak mengetahuinya. Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama heh ?" Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook dengan gemas setelah mengambil duduk di sekitaran meja bundar yang penuh buku berserakan.

"Kalian sudah sampai mana ? Aku ketinggalan jauh ya ?"

"Aku baru mulai mengerjakan soal. Belajarlah sendiri dengan Hoseok-hyung." Jungkook menunjuk Hoseok dengan dagunya lalu kembali fokus pada kertas soal yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya dari dalam tas, kemudian mengeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Hoseok.

"Kalian harus membayarku dua kali lipat karena melakukan ini dua kali."

Jungkook tidak bergeming dari aktivitasnya tapi ia mendengarkan. "Minta sama Taehyung sana."

Taehyung menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak bermasalah. "Hehehe. Snack itu untukmu juga hyung."

"Aku tidak mudah disogok." jawab Hoseok dingin. "Hahaha, sudah aku lelah bercanda. Kemarikan bukumu."

"Jadi seperti ini … "

Taehyung belajar serius selama Heseok menjadi tutornya. Keduanya tidak menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatap lama tapi kemudian fokus lagi pada buku soalnya.

/Drrt drrt drrt/

Ponsel pintar berchasing merah di antara buku-buku itu bergetar dan menyala. Itu milik Jungkook dan ia segera meraihnya. "Yeoboseyo."

"Ne eomma. Aku pulang sekarang." Jungkook menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu menatap ke arah Hoseok dan Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa ?'

"Aku pulang sebentar ya. Eommaku sudah datang dan kunci rumah ada padaku. Sekalian aku ambilkan camilan lain nanti. Hahaha."

"Segera kembali atau setan akan datang karena aku hanya berduaan dengan Hoseok-hyung." celetuk Taehyung asal. Tangannya mengapit lengan Hoseok dengan manja.

/pletak/

Dan dihadiahi jitakan sadis dari orang yang juga berstatus sebagai kakak tingkatnya itu. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Aduh jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Taehyung mengusap-usap sayang pucuk kepalanya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebentar pada Taehyung kemudian keluar dari rumah Hoseok dengan terburu-buru.

"Sudah mengerti kan ?" tanya Hoseok memastikan begitu mereka sampai di akhir materi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan latihan soalmu. Aku mau mengerjakan tugasku sendiri."

Hoseok membuka buku latihan yang sudah menjadi tugas yang harus dikerjakannya malam ini. Ia menggeser duduknya, membuat jarak dengan Taehyung agar buku mereka tidak bertumpukan.

Bukannya mulai dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Taehyung nampak tertarik dengan pekerjaan Hoseok dan merapatkan duduknya lagi. "Itu matematika tingkat dua ya hyung ? Aku lihat donk." Dengan kurang ajarnya tangan usil Taehyung merebut buku tulis Hoseok. "Aigoo, banyak sekali catatan-catatan kecil disini. Hoseok-hyung benar-benar rajin. Ckckck." decaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yak, jangan sembarangan menyahut barang orang !."

.

.

.

Jungkook menutup pagar rumah Hoseok dari luar. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, seseorang menginterupsinya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jungkookie."

"Kenapa mencariku jam segini ? Seokjin-hyung."

.

.

.

 _Melihatmu tersenyum adalah energiku._

 _Selamat pagi. Saranghae._

"Hahaha, akhirnya ganti tulisan hari ini. Hahaha." Jungkook memegangi perut yang mulai nyeri akibat tertawanya yang tidak biasa.

Mendengar Jungkook yang begitu berisik, Hoseok yang baru saja mengambil beberapa barang dari lokernya kemudian menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia menengok dari belakang dengan penasaran. "Ada apa ? Kertas misterius itu lagi ?"

"Bukan misterius lagi hyung. Kita semua juga tahu siapa yang mengirim ini. Hahaha." Jungkook masih tertawa.

"Taehyungie."

Jungkook mendadak diam. Ia menegakkan lagi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Taehyung buru-buru memasukkan kertas note kecil tadi dan segera menutup lokernya

"Selamat pagi Seokjin-hyung."

"Nanti setelah bel pulang aku tunggu di halaman belakang sekolah ya ? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Eh ?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook dan Hoseok. Keduanya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Hari ini tidak sarapan hyung ?" sahut Hoseok bermaksud mengggoda, membuat Taehyung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ah itu. Aku sedang tidak lapar. Aku pergi dulu semuanya."

Seokjin melangkah pergi masuk lebih jauh ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang berdiri terdiam di antara loker-loker merah yang berjajar di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

.

.

.

"Seokjin-hyung."

Seokjin terduduk di bangku dan berdiri membalik badan saat Taehyung memanggilnya dari belakang. Setelah memastikan ia tidak salah orang Taehyung berlari mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Seokjin.

"Mau bicara apa hyung ?"

Seokjin masih diam tak memberi jawaban. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menatap Taehyung dengan sangat dalam dan penuh perhatian.

"Jadilah kekasihku Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya berangkat berdua. Pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah berisik di dalam ponsel Taehyung dengan mengatakan hari ini dia flu dan malas bangun.

"Kenapa Jungkook bisa sakit ? Tidak seru kalau hanya berangkat berdua." tanya Hoseok setelah ia bertemu Taehyung yang keluar dari halaman rumah Jungkook.

Dengan satu tangannya Taehyung menarik pagar hitam itu untuk menutupnya kembali. "Jungkook bilang semalam ia lupa menutup jendela dan tertidur di meja."

"Anak itu ! Selalu bertindak ceroboh. Aneh-aneh saja."

"Kkkk~ mungkin ia lelah. Kajja kita berangkat."

"Hahaha, bisa jadi. Nanti pulang sekolah kita temui dia lagi ya ?"

"Hmm, mian hyung. Tapi nanti aku sudah ada janji dengan Seokjin-hyung."

.

.

.

Taehyung terlihat sibuk memainkan lengan boneka kayu kecil di meja Jungkook. "Tadi siang Hoseok hyung kemari ?"

"Hmm." Jungkook bangun dari ranjangnya. Berdiri mendekati Taehyung dan bersandar di dekat jendela kamar di lantai dua itu.

Semilir angin langsung menggerakkan helai rambutnya begitu ia menggeser daun jendela dan menengok ke bawah. "Hoseok hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu ?" teriaknya melihat Hoseok membuka gerbang dan hendak keluar. Sepertinya akan membuang sampah melihat ia membawa beberapa kantung plastik hitam besar.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook ! Kenapa kau membuka jendela malam-malam begini hah ?! Anginnya tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kau mau sakit lagi ?! Cepat tutup !"

"Hahaha, arraseo arraseo. Aku akan menutupnya. Selamat malam hyung. Dapat salam dari Taehyung juga." Jungkook menutup kembali jendela dan gorden setelah mendapat perintah dari tetangga berisik di sebelah rumahnya.

Dari bawah Hoseok bisa melihat bayangan dua orang di kamar Jungkook. Satu orang yang berdiri bersandar pada jendela dan satu lagi terduduk di kursi yang Hoseok tahu adalah letak tempat belajar Jungkook, pasti itu Taehyung.

"Hoseok-hyung benar-benar lucu ya ? Hahaha."

"Eyh, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya Kook ?" goda Taehyung memiringkan duduknya. Satu siku bertumpu pada meja dan siku lainnya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Iya… aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

 **\- It's You –**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dua bulan berlalu, acara rutin pelepasan resmi para siswa tingkat akhir telah tiba. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya acara ini akan dihadiri seluruh warga sekolah. Desain tempat dengan meja-meja kecil bak restoran berbintang, aula gedung ini disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang mewah. Satu meja untuk 6 orang. Dikelompokkan berdasarkan kelas masing-masing. Tidak ada yang membuat ulah, semua mengikuti acara dengan baik.

Panggung utama tengah dipenuhi siswa-siswi tingkat tiga yang melantunkan lagu perpisahan sebagai persembahan terakhir dari mereka untuk sekolah dan seluruh penghuninya. Masih di tigaperempat lagu, tidak ada lagi yang bernyanyi tapi musik masih tetap bermain.

Semua orang dari panggung turun dengan setangkai mawar merah di genggamannya. Mereka berpencar, mencari orang yang beruntung menarik perhatiannya sebagai penerima bunga sebagai simbol tanda cinta dan terima kasih. Tidak hanya untuk para guru dan karyawan lainnya. Tak sedikit yang berbagi pada adik kelas yang mengundang sorakan dari berbagai sudut ruang.

Lampu sorot tampak fokus pada satu titik dan menarik perhatian. Seorang namja manis yang berjalan menghampiri seseorang di barisan belakang sama halnya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk tidak jauh. Hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan terdengar ramai menyuarakan namanya.

"Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi." Dan begitu seterusnya.

Namja yang dipanggil Yoongi ini menghampiri seorang namja yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Itu Park Jimin, kekasih Min Yoongi. Masih siswa tingkat satu dan mereka resmi jadian di pertengahan semester lalu.

Jimin berdiri begitu Yoongi sampai padanya. Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan berdiri berhadapan agak lama karena semua orang sangat berisik. Tapi mereka bisa melihat saat ini Yoongi memberikan mawarnya untuk Jimin.

Senyum Jimin masih merekah, tubuhnya membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja. Yoongi masih menunggu dan Jimin berdiri tegak kembali dengan sebuket besar bunga beraneka ragam dengan warna-warna yang serasi. Yoongi menutup mulutnya, terharu dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Bahkan matanya sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan ketika Jimin dan Yoongi berpelukan. Tak sedikit juga yang bersiul dan berteriak tanda mereka turut bahagia. Bahkan orang-orang yang berjarak jauh, beberapa dari mereka sampai berdiri menaiki kursi.

Inilah pesona pasangan favorit tahun ini.

"Huaaa, nanti aku juga ingin seperti Yoongi sunbae, Tae." teriak Jungkook agar Taehyung bisa mendengar, meskipun mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu tunggulah dua tahun lagi." balas Taehyung ikut berteriak. Kedua telapaknya masih beradu, memberi selamat pada teman seangkatannya.

Taehyung mengalihkan fokus saat merasa seseorang sedang mendekatinya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

Sudah ada Seokjin di hadapannya, dengan tangan terulur memberikan setangkai mawar untuk Taehyung. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu hyung." Taehyung tersenyum. Diikuti sorakan kecil dari teman-teman semejanya.

Seokjin kembali ke atas panggung bersama siswa lain. Membungkuk hormat dan menyelesaikan lagu yang sempat terputus sampai akhir, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Acara juga tetap berlanjut sesuai jadwal yang direncanakan.

Taehyung tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit juice buah ke tangannya dan meninggalkan bekas lengket disana. "Kook, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Mau cuci tangan."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya masih mengarah ke atas panggung menyaksikan penampilan band sekolah.

.

.

.

Taehyung memutar keran air dan membasuh tangan di wastafel setelah memberinya sedikit sabun.

"Taehyungie kau ada disini." Seseorang baru keluar dari dalam bilik toilet, membuat Taehyung harus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang setelah melihat pantulan di cermin.

"Seokjin-hyung. Aku baru saja datang untuk mencuci tangan."

"Oh."

Keheningan menyerang beberapa saat. Taehyung sibuk dengan tangannya dan Seokjin yang memperhatikan Taehyung lewat perantara cermin. Dipandang dari kaca pun Taehyung tetap terlihat manis dimata Seokjin.

Lama mematung, Seokjin menghampiri Taehyung yang baru saja menutup keran. "Boleh aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya ?"

Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar tidak terlalu basah, lalu mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada Seokjin. "Jangan seperti itu hyung, kau bicara seolah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Mungkin ketika kita bertemu lagi… kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan aku tidak bisa memelukmu seperti yang aku inginkan."

Tanpa permisi Taehyung mendekat dan lebih dulu memeluk Seokjin. "Semoga kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku hyung."

Seokjin membalas pelukan Taehyung. Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu dengan erat. Taehyung hanya diam. Mungkin saja ini memang akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia menyenangkan Seokjin.

/ceklek/

"Oh ! Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian. Anggap saja aku tidak melihat."

Seketika Seokjin dan Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Seseorang sudah masuk ke bilik toilet dan mereka harus mengakhiri acara perpisahan pribadi ini.

"Aku akan kembali kesana. Terima kasih." Ibu jari Seokjin menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah luar pintu toilet.

"Hahaha, sudah cukup hyung. Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali."

"Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu Taehyungie. Semoga kau bahagia."

"Pasti." ucap Taehyung mantap. "Kau juga harus bahagia hyung."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Hmm."

Taehyung menghela napas lega. Satu urusannya sudah selesai.

Orang yang masuk terakhir kali, Jung Hoseok, baru keluar dari bilik tengah. Mendekat ke wastafel. Mencuci tangannya dengan air dan sabun.

"Sendirian ? Dimana Seokjin-hyung ?"

"Sudah kembali ke depan."

"Kau sudah selesai ? Ayo kita kembali juga."

Taehyung terdiam. "Tidak. Urusanku belum selesai." ucapnya datar.

Hoseok yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu berputar ke belakang dan menghampiri Taehyung lagi. "Ada apa ?"

Taehyung menarik kuat tangan Hoseok dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai menyentuh dinding. Kini kedua tangannya mengunci bahu Hoseok dan menatapnya tajam. Tentu jika mau Hoseok bisa saja melawan karena ia tahu Taehyung tidak lebih kuat. Tapi ia memilih mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba aneh ini.

"Urusanku denganmu belum selesai hyung."

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Urusan apa ?"

"Katakan. Sampai kapan lagi. Aku harus menunggu ?" ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan.

"Menunggu untuk apa sih ? Bicaralah yang jelas Kim Taehyung !" Hoseok mulai sedikit berteriak. Kepalanya terus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada orang di hadapannya yang terlihat marah ini. Awalnya ia pikir Taehyung hanya sedang bermain-main.

Taehyung belum menjawab, tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku jaket dan keluar bersama kumpulan kertas note yang ia lubangi bagian tepinya. Diikat menjadi satu dengan tali merah. Mengibas-ngibaskannya tepat di depan mata Hoseok. "Berhenti berpura-pura jika tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita. Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya, hyung."

Mata Hoseok melebar. Ia menghembuskan napas kekalahannya. Kalah oleh kenyataan jika Taehyung sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau menungguku ? Bukankah kau sudah milik Seokjin-hyung ? Kau tahu betapa marahnya aku pada diriku sendiri yang terlambat menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Bahkan aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya sampai kau direbut oleh orang yang bahkan lebih baik dariku." jelasnya tanpa berani menatap Taehyung. Ia lebih suka melihat lantai-lantai persegi yang sedikit kotor karena bekas jejak kaki.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi milik Seokjin-hyung." ucap Taehyung lirih. Tertunduk, membuat rambut-rambut poni itu menutupi matanya.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Itu karena aku menunggumu bodoh !" Taehyung berteriak penuh emosi. Beruntung sedang tidak ada orang lain disana dan suasana diluar berisik oleh musik yang menggema.

Ekspresi wajah Hoseok berubah. Wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas dengan senyum angkuhnya. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkeram kuat bahu Taehyung dan membalik keadaan.

"Akh ! Sakit." Taehyung merintih ketika bagian tubuh belakangnya terantuk dinding cukup keras.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Kim Taehyung ?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung lekat. Seluruh fokusnya hanya tertuju pada manik mata yang juga menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Katakan sekarang karena aku sudah lelah menunggu lebih lama."

Hoseok mencium Taehyung dengan kasar. Melumat bibir yang masih tertutup itu tanpa jeda.

Satu telapak tangan Hoseok letakkan di belakang kepala Taehyung. Melindunginya dari benturan dinding. Lama terdiam tapi tetap saja Taehyung membalasnya, karena memang ini yang ia tunggu.

Taehyung mulai berani membuka bibirnya, memberi ruang untuk Hoseok membuat ciuman yang lebih dalam. Perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hoseok. Meremas bagian belakang kemeja dengan kuat. Keduanya menutup mata, menikmati manis dan desiran aneh yang sama-sama dirasakan.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin melembut sampai akhirnya Hoseok mundur.

Hoseok menatap kembali mata Taehyung dengan penuh arti dan kesungguhan. "Jeongmal Saranghae Kim Taehyung. Jadilah milikku sampai kapan pun."

"Nado."

Hoseok mendekap tubuh Taehyung. Memberi kehangatan untuk orang tersayangnya. Taehyung juga mempererat pelukannya. Menggeliat kecil untuk menyamankan posisi.

"Apa kita akan tetap seperti ini ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Kau, aku dan Jungkook."

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku akan cari kekasih lain kalau hubungan kita sampai membuat Jungkook terlupakan."

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Jangan sampai itu terjadi."

Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda, melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafas dan diulang lagi begitu seterusnya.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya tanpa menyadari seseorang sudah mengintip dari balik pintu entah sejak kapan. Ia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Hoseok-hyung mengatakannya juga. Aku tidak perlu menjejalkan sebungkus garam ke mulut berisik yang bernyali ciut itu. Dasar kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh. Kkkk~"

Perlahan menutup pintu kembali dan melupakan tujuan awalnya sampai disana. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka."

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali.

"Aduh aku sudah tidak tahan, tidak ada waktu lagi mencari toilet lain."

/Braak/

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Mau tidak mau Hoseok harus melepaskan Taehyung.

"Maaf tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan."

"Jeon Jungkook !" Hoseok terkejut melihat namja bergigi kelinci yang datang dan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam bilik.

"Biarkan saja. Dia lebih dulu tahu bagaimana perasaanku daripada orang bodoh sepertimu." Taehyung memukul kepala Hoseok.

"Yak ! Jangan memukulku ! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terus saja keluar bersama namja sok kegantengan itu membuatku tidak berani maju."

"Seokjin-hyung memang tampan."

"Kau mau kubunuh ya membela orang lain di depan kekasihmu sendiri ?!"

"Bunuh saja aku kalau kau bisa melakukannya." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hoseok mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya kasar. "Kumohon jangan membuatku frustasi."

"Kau terlihat semakin jelek. Kkkk~ "

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting kau tetap menyukaiku kan ?" Hoseok tersenyum merayu.

"Cih. Sekarang siapa yang sok kegantengan ?"

Tangan Hoseok meraih tangan Taehyung, digenggamnya dengan hati-hati seolah kekasih barunya adalah barang yang mudah rapuh. "Hahaha. Sudahlah ayo kita ke depan."

Taehyung menghempaskan tangannya. Membuat kening Hoseok mengkerut karenanya. "Gendong~" rajuk Taehyung kemudian.

"Aish, manja !"

Meskipun mengeluh Hoseok tetap membungkuk sedikit dan membiar Taehyung naik ke punggungnya.

"Jungkook-ah kami ke depan dulu ya ?" Taehyung pamit melambaikan satu tangannya, walau Jungkook tak dapat melihat.

"Ya~ nanti aku menyusul." Teriak suara dari bilik paling tepi. Dengan orang yang sedang cekikikan dan tersenyum menang di dalam sana. "Yes ! Aku akan makan enak setelah acara ini."

.

.

.

 **\- It's You –**

 ** _(_** _flashback_ _ **)**_

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua terlalu lama berkencan setiap malam. Kkkk~" Hoseok mengasak rambut Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk di depannya dengan gemas secara bersamaan.

"Kami hanya belajar bersama hyung !" ucap TaeKook kompak.

"Berkencan dengan alien dari planet tidak jelas seperti dia ? Lebih baik aku terdampar di matahari."

"Memang siapa yang mau berkencan dengan kelinci usil sepertimu ? Jeon rabbit."

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang !"

Keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan dan melempar tatapan petir sampai mendapat hadiah belaian sayang dari Hoseok.

/pletak/

/pletak/

"Berhenti membuatku malu."

Sesudah bertengkar seperti itu, setibanya di kelas mereka juga akan berbaikan lagi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

"Mereka semakin dekat ya ?" tanya Hoseok menembus keheningan yang sempat singgah agak lama. Biasanya mereka akan sangat berisik jika sudah bertiga.

"Ya begitulah. Seokjin-hyung tidak pernah menyerah mendekati Taehyung." jawab Jungkook datar. Tampak tak tertarik dengan obrolan yang diajukan Hoseok.

"Apa kau cemburu ? Aku perhatikan kau selalu menatap aneh jika mereka bertemu."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. "Hahahaha, apa yang harus aku cemburui ? Hahahaha. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh hyung. Aku berani bertaruh Seokjin-hyung akan menyatakan perasaannya minggu ini."

"Menurutmu begitu ?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Taehyung."

"Menurutmu apa Taehyung akan berkata 'iya' ?"

"Hmm… bisa jadi. Seokjin-hyung orang yang sangat baik. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi lucu juga, kenapa dia mengirim pesan selalu dengan isi yang sama ? Taehyung sampai mengeluhkannya, hahaha."

 _'_ _Dia tidak suka kalau isinya sama ya.'_

.

.

.

Telapak tangan Hoseok merayap melintasi meja. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja sebelah rumah di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Jeon Jungkook. Tolong sadarlah !"

Giliran Jungkook yang merayap mundur. Ia berhenti kala punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Menjauhlah dariku hyung. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa membalasmu."

Hoseok terdiam lama. Kembali duduk rapi dan meletakkan gulungan kertas yang digenggam sebelumnya.

"Drama apa ini, jelek sekali dialognya. Siapa sih yang membuat naskah ?" Hoseok memandang ke depan. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang juga merapikan duduknya seperti semula.

"Tentu saja kami buat bersama-sama hyung." ujar Jungkook. "Agak menjijikkan juga sih. Apalagi aku kedapatan peran melow begini. Tapi aku kalah suara dari teman-teman yang kebanyakan nonton drama. Huh." memasang muka masam.

"Kalau naskah ini belum selesai, lalu rencana endingnya mau dibuat bagaimana ?"

"Pemeran utama bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak." jawab Jungkook santai. Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa buah buku dari dalam tas di sebelahnya. "Ah Taehyung ini lama sekali. Kita mulai sekarang saja hyung. Taehyung nyusul."

Sementara Jungkook sudah bersiap dengan buku dan alat tulisnya. Hoseok mematung seperti mayat hidup dengan pandangan kosongnya. Pikirannya larut dalam bayangan yang tidak-tidak.

 _'_ _Ceritanya menusuk sekali. Apa aku juga harus bunuh diri kalau ditolak ?'_

"Hyung ayo mulai !" teriak Jungkook yang mulai kesal didiamkan terlalu lama.

.

.

.

Ponsel pintar berchasing merah di antara buku-buku itu bergetar dan menyala. Itu milik Jungkook dan ia segera meraihnya. Jungkook menyerngit. Yang muncul adalah beberapa digit nomor asing tanpa identitas.

"Yeoboseyo."

 _"_ _Jeon Jungkook, ini aku Kim Seokjin. Bisa kita bicara sebentar ? Aku menunggumu di depan. Tolong jangan beritahu Taehyung."_

Jungkook agak terkejut mendengar siapa yang menghubunginya, namun ia segara memasang wajah tenang agar tidak ada yang curiga. "Ne eomma. Aku pulang sekarang." Jungkook menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu menatap ke arah Hoseok dan Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa ?'

"Aku pulang sebentar ya. Eommaku sudah datang dan kunci rumah ada padaku. Sekalian aku ambilkan camilan lain nanti. Hahaha."

Jungkook menutup pagar rumah Hoseok dari luar. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan seseorang menginterupsinya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jungkookie."

"Kenapa mencariku jam segini ? Seokjin-hyung. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrab begitu."

Seokjin menuntun sepedanya, mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan menyandarkan sepedanya ke dinding terdekat setelah ia sampai.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin tahu ada hubungan apa antara Kau, Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok itu."

"Kau menyuruhku keluar hanya untuk menanyakan itu ? Ck." Decak Jungkook tak suka, acaranya telah terganggu oleh hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting seperti ini.

Menurutnya. Tapi tidak menurut Seokjin.

Seokjin mengeluarkan sebatang makanan dari saku blazernya. "Aku membawakanmu ini. Tadi saat di supermarket Taehyung bilang kau sangat menyukai coklat."

Tak banyak basa-basi, Jungkook segera menyahut coklatnya. Kenapa ia begitu mudah dirayu hari ini. "Kita bicara di depan rumahku." katanya. Membawa Seokjin berjalan menjauh dari rumah Hoseok.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu hyung ?"

"Aku melihat mereka terlalu dekat sejak awal. Hmm, maksudku Taehyung dan Hoseok. Dan kau juga sebenarnya."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Jika ini bukan karena coklat. "Taehyung dan aku memang sudah tinggal disini dari kecil. Kami sudah lama dekat tentu saja."

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Lanjutkan."

Jungkook mendelik. Seenaknya memotong seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Sekali lagi. Jika bukan karena coklat.

"Sedangkan Hoseok-hyung baru menempati rumah itu tiga tahun yang lalu saat orang tuanya di mulai berkerja di Seoul. Tapi tiga tahun cukup untuknya mengenal kami dengan baik. Karena bagaimanapun dia terus bersama kami selama disini. Kami bertiga bersahabat. Sudah puas ?"

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Hanya sahabat kan ?

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku besok pada Taehyung. Apa menurutmu dia akan menerimaku ?"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau menyerah hyung. Karena aku tahu Taehyung menyukai orang lain."

Mata Seokjin melebar, seingatnya ia tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran. "Apa katamu ?"

"Berhentilah mengirim kertas-kertas tidak penting itu." Ini terdengar jelas seperti sebuah ultimatum dari Jungkook.

"Kertas apa ? Aku tidak pernah mengirim kertas apapun." Telapak Seokjin menengadah, sebagai isyarat ia memang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook.

"Jadi bukan kau yang mengirimnya ? Lalu ?"

"Ah sudahlah." Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya kasar di depan mata. "Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Dan tolong catat, aku tidak akan mundur."

Seokjin pergi untuk mengambil sepedanya. Menghilang dari tempat ini secepat ia inginkan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Jungkook segera kembali ke rumah Hoseok. Belum sampai ia membuka pintu, kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Seokjin pergi. "Hei ! Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku ?!"

.

.

.

"Jadilah kekasihku Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia yang terukir disana, seperti menyembunyikan maksud lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tadi juga digunakan Seokjin. Sementara Seokjin masih berdiri. Harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

"Kau orang yang sangat baik hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa menyakitimu setelah semua yang kau berikan padaku ?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Seokjin. "Duduklah."

Seokjin ikut duduk. Tak ingin mengambil jarak terlalu jauh.

Taehyung menghela napas berat dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku menyukaimu hyung. Tapi tidak lebih dari seorang kakak yang sangat aku hormati." kepalanya menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

Seokjin merasa hatinya remuk sekarang. Cinta yang ia perjuangkan sudah ditolak dengan halus oleh orang yang menyita perhatiannya hampir setahun terakhir ini.

Seokjin mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia butuh menenangkan diri barang sedetik. Matanya menatap ke arah depan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memasakmu. Seseorang sudah mengingatkanku semalam, tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya. Hehehe." ucapnya tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Nuguya ?"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting."

Seokjin memiringkan duduknya, tangannya mengenggam tangan bebas milik Taehyung. "Hmm Taehyungie, boleh aku mengajukan permintaan padamu ? … Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya."

Nada sedih dari ucapan Seokjin membuat batin Taehyung berperang. Antara rasa bersalah dan keyakinan bahwa ia melakukan hal yang benar.

"Ada apa hyung ? Aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Biarkan aku tetap menghampirimu setiap pagi. Biarkan aku tetap bisa keluar berdua bersamamu. Dan biarkan aku bisa tetap dekat denganmu seperti seorang kekasih. Hanya seperti, dan aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Disini… aku tidak dapat melihat orang lain selain dirimu. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan tolak permintaanku kali ini ?"

"Tapi hyung, itu akan lebih menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan sakit untukmu. Hanya dua bulan dan setelah itu aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan mungkin diluar sana aku akan menemukan penggantimu. Mungkin saja."

Pikiran Taehyung kembali harus bekerja keras. Tentang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Terdiam lama dan akhirnya ia membuat keputusan. Semoga ia tidak mengambil jalan yang salah. "Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bersedia hyung."

"Besok temani aku jalan-jalan ya ?"

"Ne." Taehyung mengangguk senang. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafnya ia akan menyenangkan Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-hyung benar-benar lucu ya ? Hahaha."

"Eyh, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya Kook ?" goda Taehyung memiringkan duduknya. Satu siku bertumpu pada meja dan siku lainnya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Iya… aku menyukainya."

Taehyung tertegun. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak seketika mengetahui jika… Jungkook menyukai Hoseok.

"Hahahaha, kenapa dengan ekspresimu ? Tidak usah terkejut, aku hanya bercanda."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar tawa Jungkook dan kata-kata setelahnya.

"Aku menyukai Hoseok-hyung seperti aku menyukaimu Kim Taehyung. Kalian sahabatku. Hahaha."

Kali ini entah kenapa perasaan Taehyung mendadak lega.

"Aku juga tidak akan merebut Hoseok-hyung darimu."

Jantung Taehyung hampir melompat mendengar satu kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook. "Ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?"

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau menyukai Hoseok-hyung, Tae. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku setelah 10 tahun lebih kita bersama. Cukup waktu untukku mengenalmu dari luar dan dalam."

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook tidak salah. Dirinya memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang tidak berkutik. Bidikannya tepat sasaran. "Hmm. Jadi Seokjin-hyung bagaimana ?"

"Seokjin-hyung mengatakan perasaannya kemarin. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena… yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku menyukai Hoseok-hyung. Hanya saja Seokjin-hyung terlalu baik untuk disakiti." Taehyung menunduk resah.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Perasaan seseorang memang tidak bisa dipaksakan kan ? Lagipula salah sendiri, padahal kemarin aku sudah menyuruhnya mundur." Jungkook mengendikan bahunya.

"Jadi kau orang yang dimaksud Seokjin-hyung ?"

"Dia menyuruhku keluar malam-malam hanya untuk memberi pendapat apakah kau akan menerimanya jika ia mengatakan perasaannya. Tentu saja aku bilang ." ucapnya mantap. "Lalu kenapa kau masih keluar dengannya tadi siang ?"

"Seokjin-hyung memintaku untuk tetap menemaninya setidaknya sampai hari kelulusan."

"Oh begitu." Jungkook mengambil duduk di ranjangnya. "Tapi aku bingung. Jika kertas-kertas itu bukan Seokjin-hyung yang mengirimnya lalu siapa ?"

"Hoseok-hyung yang melakukannya."

Jungkook spontan berdiri. "MWO ?! Darimana kau tahu ? Hoseok-hyung selalu datang bersama kita kan ?"

"Heih jangan berteriak, nanti Hoseok-hyung dengar." Menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir agar Jungkook menjaga nada bicara. "Aku mengenalinya. Itu tulisan tangan Hoseok-hyung. Awalnya aku memang sedikit ragu, tapi ketika aku mengambil bukunya aku melihat bentuk tulisan yang sama persis. Mungkin ia tengah menulis dalam mood yang berbeda. Juga… tadi siang ketika menunggu Seokjin-hyung sepulang sekolah, aku tidak sengaja melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ketika Hoseok memasukkan kertas yang sama lewat lubang angin lokerku."

"Jadi selama ini ?" Jungkook mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. "Pantas saja Hoseok-hyung selalu membuat kita menunggu di gerbang saat pulang, ternyata dia mampir dulu ke lokermu. Dasar." Dan menghempaskan tangannya kasar ke bawah.

"Hoseok-hyung pernah bertanya kenapa aku memandang aneh setiap kau bersama Seokjin-hyung."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu ?"

"Aku bahkan mengajaknya bertaruh jika Seokjin-hyung akan segera menyatakan perasaannya. Lagipula bagaimana aku tidak memandang aneh sementara aku tahu kau menyukai Hoseok-hyung tapi kenyataannya kau malah selalu pergi dengan Seokjin-hyung."

"Oh, aku pikir kau mengatakannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Jungkook merubah posisinya lagi. Kali ini rebahan di ranjang. Menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. "Kau akan melakukan apa setelah ini ?"

"Menunggu sampai Hoseok-hyung mengatakannya sendiri. Aku tidak suka cara seperti ini, huh"

Keheningan masuk beberapa detik. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menyangka… Hoseok-hyung benar-benar seorang aktor yang berbakat."

Taehyung tak memberi pendapat lain, ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

.

.

.

Dor ! Pasti udah ketebak ? .ha :3

Apalagi yang pernah baca ff-ku sebelumnya pasti udah tahu endingnya bakal pair itu, secara aku ini VHope shipper XD

Yuhuuu~ dan MinYoon-nya tetep nyempil juga, buat hias-hias /? :v

Kalau biasanya mabok /? MinYoon sebagai maincast sekarang coba pakai pair lain ^^ ga deng, ini ff VHope keduaku, hehehe ^^v

Jangan kasihan sama Seokjin ye *emang ada ? *dicekek Seokjin*, soalnya dia sudah bahagia sama aku :p *pLakkk

.

Terima kasih untuk partisipasinya di ff **Real Script For Your Life** , yang follow, yang favorite-in dan yang review **Earl Cherry** , **baby VJ** , **miniseokie01** , **ahneugene** , **hosigie** , **blackmelody** , **1830** , **vhopeisreal** , **hwimangbwi** , **Linkz account** aku sayang kalian :D

Yang sudah mampir membaca juga kok. Terima kasih ^^

.

Terima kasih lagi untuk perhatiannya kali ini.. Maaf kalau isinya mengecewakan, ruwet, dan ga dapet feelnya *bow bow bow

/wink/ *abaikan

Saranghae~ :*

.

Akhir kata,

Jadi sebenarnya BTS itu punya official couple ga sih ? :/ *malah nanya -_-v


End file.
